User blog:SPARTAN 119/Miyo Takano (Higurashi) vs Shuuichiro Sakaki (Ookami Kakushi)
Miyo Takano, the maniacal scientist who tried to prove her theories about a local disease by wiping out the entire village of Hinamizawa VS Shuuichiro Sakaki, the vigilante who tried to avenge the murder his girlfriend... but wiping out the entire town where it took place... WHO IS DEADLIEST?!... =Combatants= Miyo Takano Miyo Takano was an orphan adopted by a Japanese scientist who was working on a virus local to the village of Hinamizawa. Miyo's father was criticized for his work, which stated that the Hinamizawa Syndrome's effects, namely violent behavior could be triggered by the death of a "queen carrier". After her father died, Takano continued his work, determined to prove him correct. Takano planned to do this by killing the "queen carrier" and causing the entire village to go insane. In order to gain access to the village, Takano joined a conspiracy of politician born before the Second World War, who intended to weaponize the Hinamizawa Syndrome and use it to restore Japan's position as a major military power. Takano was given control of a force of troops, the Yamainu, who she used to eliminate any threats to her plans, thought Takano herself was quite willing to commit murder and did so on a number of occasions. Takano lived in the village of Hinamizawa while preparing her plans, posing as a nurse in a local clinic. In addition to proving her father right, Takano also believes that by killing off the village of Hinamizawa in a mysterious accident believed to be the result the curse of Oyashiro, a local god, Takano will herself become a god, at least in metaphorical sense. Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni covers multiple parallel universes. In most of them, Takano succeeds in killing the "queen carrier", a girl named Rika Furude, plunging the village into madness, and then killing off the inhabitants with poison gas. However, in the final arc of Higurashi, Takano is defeated by the combined efforts of Furude and her friends Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Mion and Shion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou, and several others. Shuuichiro Sakaki Shuuichiro Sakaki is a major character in the visual novel and later anime Ookami Kakushi. Shuuichiro was a man living in born in the town of Jouga-machi, sometime in late 1950s. The town of Jouga, on the surface a normal town in the mountains, notable for growing hassaku fruit, and for tales of an endemic subspecies of wolves were said to inhabit the forests surrounding the town, the basis for a local goddess said said to take the form of a "white wolf". In truth, however, the "wolves" were actually a metaphor for the behavior of the local inhabitants, who are referred to as kamibito, and are said to "both human and not human". It is implied that they may be a different subspecies of humans. The main features of kamibito are an enhanced sense of smell, superhuman strength and agility, and an innate attraction to certain humans, known as "Temptations" who emit a pheromone undetectable to normal humans, but irresistible to the kamibito. When exposed to the pheromone, and particularly, if they come into contact with bodily fluids of an individual who emits said pheromones, (typically by kissing or sexual contact, as the kamibito will literally "fall in love" with the emitter) they become addicted and prone to insanity and violence. It is revealed that Sakaki was in fact a powerful pheromone emitter or "tempatation", who fell in love with a kamibito girl named Mieko, who he was engaged to. However, Mieko's kissing and possibly having sexual contact with Shuuichiro was an offense under the ancient laws of Jouga intended to control the kamibito, and Mieko was assassinated by Nemuru Kushinada. Sakaki found Mieko dead in a pool of her own blood, and tried to report the crime to the local police, however, they were not at their posts, when he returned to the crime scene shortly afterwards, all evidence had been cleaned up. Sakaki blamed the kamibito and the town of Jouga-machi as whole and spent two years plotting his revenge, intending to destroy all of the kamibito. In 1983, Sakaki posed as a hitman, who was hired by the Jouga-machi leadership to eliminate another powerful "temptation", a boy named Hiroshi Kuzumi. Shuuichiro kidnapped Hiroshi and held him at a construction site, which had the unintended consequence of attracting Nemuru Kushinada to the site. Sakaki and Nemuru fought, with Sakaki managing to disable Nemuru in spite of her superhuman powers by cause debris to fall on her. Sakaki then held Nemuru in the same room as Hiroshi, intending to trigger her violent nature and cause her to kill him before he killed Nemuru. Nemuru, however, resists the urge to make contact with Hiroshi and the two of them are rescued.Sakaki, however, escapes, and puts into motion a plot to cause chaos by releasing a "fallen" into the Hassaku Festival, where all the town would be attending, forcing Nemuru to kill the "fallen" in order to protect the rest of the town, revealing the murderous secrets of Jouga. In the chaos that ensues, Sakaki murders one of the town leaders with a switchblade, before he escapes, and heads for a dam upstream, armed with a switchblade and a revolver. Sakaki shoots one of the dam personnel and proceeds to open the floodgates, intending to flood Jouga and wipe out the entire town. The flooding causes some damage, but Nemuru and several other townspeople follow Sakaki and manage to close the floodgates before most of the town is destroyed. Nemuru then confronts Sakaki on the other side of the dam, who points his pistol at the group. In the anime, Nemuru admits to killing Sakaki's girlfriend, and offers to allow him to kill her if he would spare the lives of the rest of the town. Sakaki does not take the offer, and attempts return the dam, pointing the gun at anyone who would stop him. However, he is met by, Kaori Mana a girl who was his friend in college, who is actually a kamibito, who tries to stop him. Sakaki shoots Kaori, but with her last breath, she jumps off the cliff next to the dam, pulling Sakaki along with her. In the visual novel, Sakaki's methods of attempting to destroy Jouga-machi are somewhat different, using a large bomb to completely destroy the city, and, if he fails in that, inciting the human members of the town into murdering the kamibito. In some bad ends of the visual novel, he actually succeeds in his attempts to bomb the city. =Weapons= Blunt Melee Nightstick (Miyo) The nightstick, also known as a truncheon of baton, is a type of typically wooden club used by police as a close-combat and riot control weapon designed to be used non-lethally- police training dictates to aim for the arms or legs, particularly the common peroneal nerve above the knee. However, the nightstick is easily capable of causing unconsciousness or even fatal injury with a blow to the head. For the purposes of this match, Takano's baton will be a side-handle or "tonfa" baton, with a secondary handle on the side, allowing for a greater variety of fighting techniques to be used than with a straight baton. Wrench (Sakaki) In his first fight against Nemuru Kushinada, Sakaki uses a wrench as an improvised weapon. The wrench itself appears to be an adjustable wrench with a length of about 30 centimeters/one foot, a weigh of about 1-2 pounds, constructed entirely of steel. This design makes the wrench a decent bludgeoning weapon. In the fight, Sakaki also proves capable of throwing the wrench at least ten meters and dislodging a piece of debris, causing it to fall on Nemuru Kushinada. While it would not have the lethality of a bladed throwing weapon such as an axe, the wrench is more than heavy enough to cause severe injury on impact, whether swung or thrown. 119's Edge In spite of Sakaki's apparent throwing skill, his exploits in the episode could just be down to dumb luck- and besides, throwing the wrench essentially disarms him. Most likely, this will come down to close combat, where, Miyo's Nightstick reigns supreme. Knives Scalpel (Miyo) A scalpel is a type of knife used in surgery and dissection, with a small, but extremely sharp blade on the end of a short handle. A scalpel can be dangerous when used as weapon because of its cutting ability, however it has very little reach. Switchblade (Sakaki) A switchblade is a folding knife with a spring mechanism that allows that blade of the knife to be rapidly unfolded with the push of a button. Switchblade knives have existed since the 18th century, but it only within the last 100 years that switchblades became associated with crime as they are today. The association of the knife with crime started with the production of stiletto-bladed switchblade- blades with a narrow, double edge- in Italy in the first half of the 20th century. Some of these switchblades were used by Italian gangs in America such as the Sicilian Mafia. The legal action against the knives did not start until the 1950s, when a number of Italian "stiletto" switchblades flooded the market, the first ones brought home by returning US soldiers in 1945. Since the 1950s, switchblades have been banned or restricted in a number of countries. 119's Edges While the scalpel is sharp enough to inflict severe wounds, the blade so small that it has practically no reach, cannot produce deep wounds. On the other hand, the switchblade has a "stiletto"-style blade, a long, thin blade designed to create deep puncture wounds with a thrusting attack, easily capable of causing fatal bleeding. Edge: Shuuichiro Sakaki Handguns Colt M1911 (Miyo) The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer John Moses Browning produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. The weapon is a .45 caliber handgun with a seven-round magazine. Nambu Model 60 (Sakaki) The Nambu Model 60 is a Japanese police revolver based on the Smith and Wesson Model 65. The weapon has a five-round chamber firing the .38 Special round. 119's Edge Miyo's M1911 for its superior capacity and larger .45 caliber round. Special Weapons Hydrogen Sulfide Gas (Miyo) Hydrogen Sulfide is a gas containing hydrogen and sulfur (obviously) and is known for its rotten egg-like odor. In concentrations of over 1000 parts per million, the gas can kill quickly, and as little as 50 ppm can cause eye damage, with death becoming possible at 320 ppm. The gas was chosen by Takano as it is also sometimes released in volcanic events, for plausible deniability of her atrocities in Hinamizawa. Takano delivered her hydrogen sulfide in a custom-made gas grenade capable of quickly filling a closed room with lethal levels. Takano will have two such devices. Improvised Explosive Device (Sakaki) An improvised explosive device, or I.E.D. is a term for any type of explosive device made or modified from common chemicals and components. This may include homemade explosives such as ammonium nitrate "fertilizer bombs", as well as purposes-built explosives modified to be triggered and/or deployed in a manner differently than they were designed to, such as an artillery shell rigged to explode with a remote detonator. Many modern IEDs are modified to detonate using remote detonators improvised from radios or cell phones, however, timed fuses and victim-activated "booby traps" are also common. Sakaki used a large, possibly truck-mounted presumably homemade bomb, such as a "fertilizer bomb" in an attempt to destroy Jouga-machi in the Ookami Kakushi visual novel, however, to make this match fair, Sakaki will have two smaller timed IEDs which he will be capable of throwing like grenades. 119's Edge Sakaki's IED for its instant-kill ability. =X-Factors= Explanations While Takano has some firearms training, she is no soldier, but is still more highly trained than Sakaki- it is not clear if he even fired his gun prior to his attempt to kill of the population of Jouga-machi. On the other hand, I give Sakaki a higher combat experience score, as he managed to kill a superhuman in close combat, and incapacitate a second (although the element of surprise and blind luck were involved in both instances), while Takano mostly just massacred unarmed villagers. In terms of strength, I give Sakaki the edge, as, while the two have obviously not appeared side by side, he appears to be a bit larger than Takano. On the other hand, Takano has an advanced degree, and also proved capable of planning a complex operation to conduct, and then destroy all evidence of her human experimentation. Sakaki did manage to manufacture explosives, as well disguise himself as both a pharmaceutical company representative and a hitman, so he doesn't lag too far behind. Finally, In terms of mental health, Sakaki likely has some sort of psychological issue given his desire to kill not only his girlfriend's murderer, but everyone in Jouga-machi, Takano is definitely the less mentally stable- a literal sociopathic genius with a god complex. =Notes= The battle will be a one-on-one fight in an abandoned village in a forest. Neither side will be familiar with the terrain. =Battle= Shuuichiro Sakaki walked into an abandoned village in the forest around Jouga-machi where he had hidden his bomb-making materials in the back of a rental truck. Unknown to him, the village was one of a number of sites Miyo Takano had used to store her large stash of chemical weapons and Hinamizawa virus samples. Sakaki climbed out of the back of the truck and spotted Takano entering an abandoned shack where she kept her collections of hydrogen sulfide grenades. Sakaki could not allow her to witness his actions, so he decided he had to eliminate her. Sakaki drew his Nambu Model 60 revolver and fired two shots at Takano. Just as Sakaki was about to fire, she spotted him, and Takano dove out of the way, behind a low stone wall. Miyo Takano drew her M1911 and fired three shots, narrowly missing Sakaki and hitting the truck, causing sparks to fly from where the bullet blew through the thin metal skin of the truck bed. Sakaki ran down behind the truck and took cover behind the engine block. After a few more second seconds, he leaned out and fired three more shots. One of the bullets struck Takano's lower torso, causing her to drop her gun and fall to the ground, clutching her wound. Having expended the five-round cylinder in his revolver, Sakaki rounded on his wounded adversary as he pulled out a switchblade from his pocket. Takano crawled and tried to reach from her gun, which had fallen several feet away. However, before she got near it, Sakaki thrust his switchblade into her back several time. Takano coughed up blood as the blade pierced her lungs. Sakaki then made one final strike, a cut across the throat, finishing her. After he had dispatched his attacker, Shuuichiro Sakaki collected her Colt 1911 and ammo. He had no idea why the woman had the weapon, but it would no doubt come in useful. But, as he looked into a partially opened shed, he realized the M1911 wasn't the only piece of useful loot. Inside were a number of gas grenades, as well as large number of syringes and canisters marked as "Biohazard". And, on top of a stack of boxes was a folder labeled "CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET". This piqued Sakaki's interest as he opened it and found a number of interesting documents; lab reports on it's effects: Paranoia, auditory and visual hallucinations, delusional parasitosis, uncontrollable violent impulses, suicidal impulses... At that moment, Sakaki realized he had been handed a far deadlier weapon in his arsenal. He wouldn't have to bomb the Jougamachi dam or sabotage the flood gates. All he needed to do was release the virus into the reservior that was the main drinking water supply for the town, and virus would take care of the rest. Sakaki picked up the first canister and loaded it into the truck. WINNER: Shuuichiro Sakaki Expert's Opinion Shuuichiro Sakaki won this fight in spite of his less powerful handgun and lesser training because of his greater physical strength, slightly greater experience in close combat, as well as his higher level of mental health, making him less likely to make mistakes. Category:Blog posts